I. Definition
As used herein, “III-Nitride” or “III-N” refers to a compound semiconductor that includes nitrogen and at least one group III element such as aluminum (Al), gallium (Ga), indium (In), and boron (B), and including but not limited to any of its alloys, such as aluminum gallium nitride (AlxGa(1-x)N), indium gallium nitride (InyGa(1-y)N), aluminum indium gallium nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)N), gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (GaAsaPbN(1-a-b)), aluminum indium gallium arsenide phosphide nitride (AlxInyGa(1-x-y)AsaPbN(1-a-b)), for example. III-N also refers generally to any polarity including but not limited to Ga-polar, N-polar, semi-polar, or non-polar crystal orientations. A III-N material may also include either the Wurtzitic, Zincblende, or mixed polytypes, and may include single-crystal, monocrystalline, polycrystalline, or amorphous structures. Gallium nitride or GaN, as used herein, refers to a III-N compound semiconductor wherein the group III element or elements include some or a substantial amount of gallium, but may also include other group III elements in addition to gallium. A III-N or a GaN transistor may also refer to a composite high voltage enhancement mode transistor that is formed by connecting the III-N or the GaN transistor in cascode with a lower voltage group IV transistor.
In addition, as used herein, the phrase “group IV” refers to a semiconductor that includes at least one group IV element such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), and carbon (C), and may also include compound semiconductors such as silicon germanium (SiGe) and silicon carbide (SiC), for example. Group IV also refers to semiconductor materials which include more than one layer of group IV elements, or doping of group IV elements to produce strained group IV materials, and may also include group IV based composite substrates such as single-crystal or polycrystalline SiC on silicon, silicon on insulator (SOI), separation by implantation of oxygen (SIMOX) process substrates, and silicon on sapphire (SOS), for example.
It is noted that, as used herein, the terms “low voltage” or “LV” in reference to a transistor or switch describes a transistor or switch with a voltage range of up to approximately fifty volts (50V). It is further noted that use of the term “midvoltage” or “MV” refers to a voltage range from approximately fifty volts to approximately two hundred volts (approximately 50V to 200V). Moreover, the term “high voltage” or “HV,” as used herein, refers to a voltage range from approximately two hundred volts to approximately twelve hundred volts (approximately 200V to 1200V), or higher.
II. Background Art
Group III-V semiconductors, such as gallium nitride (GaN) and other III-Nitride materials have become increasingly important for the fabrication of optoelectronic devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), lasers, and ultraviolet (W) photodetectors. In addition, group III-V semiconductors are desirable for use in the fabrication of power switching devices, such as III-Nitride or other group III-V high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) and Schottky diodes, for example.
Due to the typically small size and high cost of native group III-V substrates, non-native substrates including sapphire, silicon carbide (SiC), and silicon substrates are commonly used to grow the group III-V films providing the group III-V device active layers. Among these non-native substrates, silicon is advantageous because of its large wafer size, low cost, and ease of processing. However, the use of silicon substrates for the fabrication of group III-V devices presents considerable challenges. For example, lattice mismatch and differences in the thermal expansion coefficients between group III-V semiconductors and silicon can undesirably result in high density crystal dislocations and large wafer bow induced by group III-V film stress.